El Guardaespaldas
by Only One Hood
Summary: Bruce está exagerando un poco después del secuestro de Jason. Entre cambiarlo de escuela, inscribirlo en clases de autodefensa, poner rastreadores en sus zapatillas... contratando a un guardaespaldas. Bruce desea que su hijo entienda que su seguridad es lo más importante para él.


**Título:** El Guardaespaldas

 **Autora:** Zoeleo

 **Traductor:** Todd

 **Categoría:** T

 **Fandom:** DC

 **Parejas: No**

 **Personajes:** Bruce, Wayne, Jason Todd, Richard Grayson (Mención), Alfred Pennyworth (Mención), OC.

 **Resumen:** Bruce está exagerando un poco después del secuestro de Jason. Entre cambiarlo de escuela, inscribirlo en clases de autodefensa, poner rastreadores en sus zapatillas... contratando a un guardaespaldas. Bruce desea que su hijo entienda que su seguridad es lo más importante para él.

 **Género:** AU (Alternative Universe=Universo Alterno).

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Batman pertenecen a la editorial DC Comics, respectivos autores y colaboradores.

 **Palabras:** 1.869

* * *

 **The Bodyguard.**

 **.**

Jason gesticula a la línea de hombres de pie en su oficina con sus delgados brazos, Bruce puede ver las palabras que se forman en la lengua de su hijo antes de que incluso abra su boca, en el arrugado pliegue entre sus cejas y en su petulante boca.

— ¿Quién demonios son estos imbéciles?

— Jason. —Gruñe.

Jason sabe que no debe usar ese tipo de lenguaje. Ha estado con ellos el tiempo suficiente, que ya no es extraño su natural funcionamiento con las expresiones. Todavía tiende a maldecir cuando está demasiado emocionado o sorprendido, pero bajo la estrecha vigilancia de Alfred, su uso del lenguaje vulgar ha disminuido considerablemente. Sí lo usa ahora, es porque está tratando deliberadamente de ser duro. Bruce quiere cubrirse la cara con las palmas, pero no puede. Sería poco profesional. Especialmente hoy cuando está jugando a ser Bruce Wayne, un hombre de negocios competente, En lugar de Bruce Wayne, vil mundano. Se prepara para frotar el puente de su nariz.

— ¿Qué? —El niño se queja, ofendido — ¡Pero lo son! ¡Míralos!

Gesticula –De nuevo– a la línea de hombres de pie en su oficina, con sus delgados brazos, los dedos abiertos abruptamente. En algún lugar de la línea uno de los hombres ahoga un gruñido. Bruce lo ignora, con los ojos detenidos en los pequeños dígitos. Un sentimiento al que no se ha acostumbrado, ante el recuerdo de una larga noche en el hospital con un Jason herido y drogado, enroscado contra él, mientras que las enfermeras trabajaban en la férula de los delicados huesos. Las férulas habían salido hace apenas tres días. Después de que el último recordatorio de su secuestro fuera descartado, el ánimo de su hijo se había recuperado con fuerza, como siempre. Y con una nueva obsesión, para su disgusto. Todo era "Nightwing esto" y "Nightwing lo otro". Dick había sido absolutamente fastidioso hasta que finalmente había hecho las maletas y regresado a la universidad.

— Jason, estos hombres son profesionales para entrevistar. Merecen tu respeto

La cara de su hijo se atasca en confusión.

— ¿Entrevista para qué?

— Para una posición muy importante. Para el trabajo más importante: protegerte. —Explica solemnemente.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Chilla y se vuelve sobre sus talones — ¿Como un guardaespaldas?

La forma en que su voz se alza al final casi suena como emoción. Tal vez esto no vaya tan mal como él había temido.

— Exactamente así, sí. —Confirma.

El rostro de Jason se pone rojo.

— No, no, no. No puedes estar hablando en serio, Bruce. ¿Me estás jodiendo verdad?

— Lenguaje, Jason. Y no, no estoy bromeando. Todos estos hombres ya han pasado por un riguroso proceso de selección y han pasado entrevistas preliminares conmigo y con el Sr. Welk. Conoces al Sr. Welk, él es el jefe de seguridad de W.E.

Bruce parpadea. O tal vez vaya tan mal como temía. El rostro de Jason se está convirtiendo ahora en un alarmante tono púrpura y sus diminutos puños apretándose a los costados. Desearía que Alfred estuviera ahí. Prácticamente puede ver la cuenta regresiva de un próximo berrinche.

— ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡No necesito una maldita niñera! ¡Tú fuiste el que me inscribió en clases de defensa personal! Empiezo la próxima semana y luego podré cuidarme. ¡No necesito que uno de estos imbéciles me siga con su nariz encima de mí trasero todo el día! —Sus gritos eran cada vez más fuertes.

Se está poniendo azul ahora, y se da cuenta con leve pánico, que realmente debería de haber hecho que Alfred estuviera allí. El anciano tiene mucha más experiencia en calmar a adolescentes enojados. Bruce se avergüenza de admitirlo, pero tiene más que unos cuantos recuerdos de haber gritado al mayordomo, pisando fuerte la gran escalera y cerrado las puertas de la mansión en sus ataques de adolescente.

— Disculpen, caballeros. Un momento. —Declara tranquilamente a su audiencia.

La mano que cae sobre el hombro ajeno es rápida y el niño se encoge de hombros. Bruce se estremece. Desde el secuestro, las respuestas de su protegido al tacto se habían vuelto aún más confusas; fluctuando de manera impredecible entre el rechazo violento y el desesperado apego. Baja la mano hasta acercarse a la parte media, sin tocarlo, pero lo bastante cerca como para que sienta su calor a través de la tela de su camisa. Conduce al niño al cuarto de baño privado de su oficina, lo sienta en la tapa cerrada del inodoro y cierra la puerta. Se arrodilla para estar a la misma altura e intenta acurrucarse en algún modo de no verse amenazante sobre el chico –Un truco que ha presenciado en Clark, para pasar de Superman a ser el periodista Clark Kent–. Las respiraciones del menor se acrecen rápidamente y hay un brillo húmedo sospechoso en sus ojos.

— Jason, por favor, necesito que te calmes. ¿Qué está pasando? —Pregunta usando la voz de Batman, la que se reserva para calmar a las víctimas.

Nunca supo que sería mucho más difícil no dejar que el nerviosismo llegara cuando hablaba con su propio hijo, en lugar de ser un ciudadano al azar.

— ¡Te lo dije! No necesito una puta niñera. —Reitera miserablemente y le da patadas en las espinillas. —Sé que la cagué. Lo siento. No lo haré de nuevo, no me escapare de la escuela, ni me alejaré o… Lo prometo. _Lo siento_.

— Jason, Jason. Escúchame. —Se atreve a apoyar la mano en la rodilla de Jason. — Esto no es castigo. No te estoy castigando por lo que pasó. Estoy tratando de asegurarme de que nunca vuelva a suceder. Eres demasiado importante para mí. Para Dick y Alfred…

— Entonces, ¿por qué estás tratando de deshacerte de mí?

— ¿Qué? —Bruce se balancea sobre sus talones en estado de shock.

— Voy a ser mejor. _Lo prometo_. No te daré más problemas. —Jura, con los ojos dirigidos en alguna parte sobre su hombro.

— Jason, no te estoy entregando a alguien porque eres demasiado problemático. Me refiero a lo que dije antes. Se trata de protegerte. Es el trabajo más importante que existe, porque tú eres lo más importante para mí. Mírame porfavor. —Toma el pequeño rostro y dirige su mirada hacia él —No me verás menos, o a Dick o a Alfred. Todavía estaremos allí para ti cuando nos necesites. Pero no siempre podremos. Dick tiene la escuela, yo tengo trabajo, Alfred tiene recados que hacer. Esto es para que estés seguro, incluso cuando uno de nosotros no pueda estar allí contigo. Eso es todo, ¿Lo entiendes?

Espera a que el pequeño consiga controlar su respiración e incluso más tiempo para que asienta temblando.

— De esta manera podrás ir al cine o a la biblioteca cuando quieras. Tendrás a alguien con quien puedas practicar jiu-jitsu con las clases del Sr. Nguyen. Alguien ahí contigo mientras estás en la escuela–

La cabeza de Jason se sacude — ¿Qué?

Él gime dramáticamente y Bruce retrocede tratando de averiguar que dijo para poner a su hijo de nuevo así.

— No, no, no. Por favor, papá. No en la escuela. Todo el mundo ya piensa que soy un loco allí. —Declara.

Su garganta vibra dolorosamente. Tanto como el honorífico recuerdo de la expresión de incredulidad de Jason cuando le dijo que había convencido al director de Gotham Academy de volver a inscribirlo. Sabía que a al chico no le gustaba eso, pero la seguridad era mejor y un diploma de la Academia prácticamente garantizaría su entrada en cualquier universidad de su elección después de Gotham U. Dick siempre había sido un estudiante dotado. Lo hizo bien en sus clases con un mínimo de estudios, pero generalmente veía la educación como una parte obligatoria de la vida. Había una diferencia entre tener un talento para el aprendizaje y una pasión por el aprendizaje. Jason tenía este último, y Bruce quería que él tuviera todas las oportunidades de hacerlo lo más que pudiera. Explicar los beneficios futuros a largo plazo no había hecho mucho para consolar al muchacho por desgracia.

— Subhi Al-Rifai también tiene un guardaespaldas. —Trata de razonar.

Su hijo cubre su rostro con sus manos.

— Subhi _es_ un fenómeno. Raspa todos los ingredientes de su pizza antes de comerla. ¿Quién hace eso? Quita lo divertido de la pizza. —Murmura entre sus dedos.

Tira de sus manos.

— Siento que tenga que ser así. Simplemente, dale una oportunidad durante un año. Un año, y luego podremos reconsiderarlo. Además, pensé que no te importaba lo que pensaban de ti esos "jabalíes descerebrados". —Dice, forzando una sonrisa.

— Pero, ¿qué hay de las chicas, Bruce? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a tener chicas cuando tengo a un perro acechando detrás de mí todo el tiempo?

Él no puede evitar carcajearse —Eres demasiado joven para preocuparte por las chicas. —Contesta sin rodeos y despeina a su niño.

Jason frunce el ceño. Finalmente, da un fuerte suspiro y golpea la parte posterior de sus mangas sobre sus ojos.

— Bien, terminemos esto. —Lamenta y se pone de pie caminando como si fuese a su propia ejecución.

Bruce cierra los ojos, permitiendo un pequeño momento de alivio antes de abrir la puerta y seguirle.

— Bien, el Sr. Welk y yo tenemos todos sus archivos, así como una lista de sugerencias de preguntas que puedes hacer. —Comienza informando, pero el menor marcha adelante sin escuchar.

Jason le da a cada hombre una crítica, luciendo cada vez menos impresionado en lo que avanza. Señala al último hombre parado en el otro extremo de la línea, casualmente vestido con vaqueros oscuros y una chaqueta de vuelo de cuero. El que Bruce había reservado en privado, desesperadamente esperaba que Jason recurriera a cualquier persona. El candidato de cabello como la arena le había recordado demasiado a Hal Jordan para su comodidad, pero había sido altamente recomendado por uno de los antiguos amigos británicos de Alfred.

— Este. — Jason anuncia con confianza.

— ¿Te gustaría entrevistarlo primero, no?

— Nah. Lo elijo a él.

— Jason, el Sr. Welk y yo escogimos a estos hombres personalmente. Tomó mucho tiempo. Te sugiero que les den cada uno su consideración completa antes de tomar una decisión. —Intenta intervenir.

— No lo necesito. —El niño gruñe —Todos está vestidos con esos trajes de mono. Él es el único que no está vestido como uno.

El hombre en cuestión ni siquiera trata de esconder su diversión, riéndose ante la audacia de Jason.

Pellizca el puente de su nariz — Jason.

— Tú eres el que me hace hacer esto, así que puedo elegir. Es él o nadie más, Bruce. — E inclina la barbilla en desafío.

 _Escoge tus batallas_ , la voz sabia de Alfred resuena entre sus oídos.

— Bien — Responde — Sí me sigue, por favor, Sr. Jamison, para que podamos repasar los detalles de…

— Por favor, Sr. Wayne. Llámame Riley. —Dice el hombre con una sonrisa torcida y ofreciendo su mano.

Bruce lo mira, porque cuelga unos buenos dos pies demasiado bajo como para que pueda agitarla cómodamente. Levanta una ceja. ¿Es una broma? Pero entonces Jason toma la mano con una sonrisa de tiburón y Bruce se da cuenta de que no había sido él a quien Riley se dirigía en lo absoluto. Empieza a pensar que ha cometido un terrible error. Se suponía que iba a contratar un guardaespaldas para su hijo, no a un socio del crimen.


End file.
